memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Ceti Alpha V
Ceti Alpha V is the fifth planet of the Ceti Alpha system. Prior to 2268, Ceti Alpha V was considered to be a Class M planet that was barely capable of supporting life. In 2267, Captain James T. Kirk decided to leave Khan Noonien Singh and his Augment followers on the planet after they attempted to seize control of the ''USS Enterprise''. Khan viewed this as an excellent opportunity to tame a new world. However, this lush world turned to hell six months later when Ceti Alpha VI exploded and all plant and animal life on Ceti Alpha V was killed. However, thanks to the enhanced abilities of Khan and his Augments they managed to survive the disaster. In 2285, the ''USS Reliant'' traveled to Ceti Alpha V (believing it to be Ceti Alpha VI) in a search for test sites for the Genesis Device. Commander "Stoney" Beach detected atmospheric radon gas, along with sand blown at high velocity, making it almost "completely lifeless" for the Marcuses' requirements. Until what was thought to be a particle of pre-animate matter caught in the matrix of Reliant's dynoscanner. When Captain Clark Terrell and Commander Pavel Chekov beamed down to inspect, they were taken prisoner by Khan and co-erced into helping him leave the planet and reap his revenge on Admiral Kirk. (TOS episode: "Space Seed", and movie: Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan). Geography The former close proximity of Ceti Alpha VI had an impact on the planet's surface as it produced a considerable tidal effect and resulted in the development of a large equatorial range which divided the two hemispheres. The northern hemisphere was warm, even lacking a polar ice cap, and possessed two major continents centered around mountain ranges. Three smaller island continents existed near the north pole. The southern hemisphere was cooler in temperature and was dominated by a vast ocean. Following the explosion of Ceti Alpha VI, the equatorial range was battered by shockwaves while debris rained down upon the planet's surface. The impact of the debris sent tons of material into the now thinned atmosphere and resulted in perpetual storms which wore away anything that remained. In fact, the power of the storms was sufficient enough to wear down the equatorial mountain range with the highest mountain being only 6,400 meters by 2285. A major shift in the planet's axis tilt rendered the tectonic plates unstable and resulted in frequent earthquakes and volcanic activity. (Decipher: Worlds) Oceans and Seas *Ocean of Dust Mountains *Equatorial Range *McGiver's Mountains *Joachin Mountains *Morningstar Mountains *Southcap Mountains Points of Interest *Northern Wastelands *Cataract of Sorrows *Lucifer's Plateau *Pillars of Hades *Valley of Scourges *Mount Marla *Botany Bay colony Alternate Timelines In an alternate timeline (2153-2165), the Xindi were successful in destroying Earth and other major human colonies. The remaining survivors (~6000 people) found temporary refuge on Ceti Alpha V, until the Xindi discovered its location and it, too, was wiped out. (ENT episode "Twilight") Mirror Universe In the Mirror Universe, the Genesis Weapon was aimed at the uninhabitable Ceti Alpha V. However, the weapon was destroyed before it could transform the planet. Ceti Alpha V became the resting place for 's body after he was shot dead by David Marcus, the illegitimate son of Captain James T. Kirk. David was seeking vengence for his father's death at the hands of Spock so many years earlier. Nevertheless, exposure to the device and the Genesis Effect regenerated Spock's DNA and the crew of risked a combined Klingon-Cardassian assault to rescue him. (RPG reference: Through a Glass, Darkly) It is not stated whether or not Khan and his followers ever settled on the Mirror Universe Ceti Alpha V. The Genesis Weapon was activated during a struggle between Spock and fellow Vulcan T'Pau who had been declared an enemy of the empire for assassinating Emperor Danaher. T'Pau and her allies had seized the Imperial research based Regula I where and her son David were developing the weapon. External Links * Category:Planets Category:Beta Quadrant Planets